rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scauldy
Scauldy is the male Scauldron that the Berk Dragon Training Academy helped in DreamWorks Dragons (TV Show). Appearance This dragon is gigantic, growing up to a size nearly the same as many giant cetaceans. It is a huge sea lizard that walks on four stubby and powerful legs. They have intense obesity to heat the water they suck in. Its tail is like a fish, helping it to swim. When filled with water, the Scauldron's stomach protrudes out and becomes very round. Its neck is very long and thin, and its head is usually fairly slender with its bottom jaw having a sort of pouch that hands from its chin. Its bottom jaw is very flexible, and it bulges out when filled with water. The bulging of its jaw is an indication that it is going to shoot boiling water. Its eyes are located near the front of its face, and it has a thin, curving nasal horn. It has peg like teeth that are ideal for catching fish, very sharp, and also happen to be venomous. Two or more whisker-like strings are connected to the Scauldrons' upper jaw. They have only been seen in three colors: turquoise, green, and pale blue, although they change color into parched gray when their body loses moisture. These colors are close to that of the ocean and it could serve as a form of camouflage. Personality Scauldy was initially aggressive towards the gang and absolutely refused any help from them, even to the point of attacking Hiccup, but he took a quick liking to Ruffnut because her hair smelled of fish oil, which smelled like his home. He is shown to be attached to the ocean, where he lives, as well as becoming protective of Ruffnut. Scaudly is fairly smart and is able to understand Ruffnut when she is talking to him, despite being a wild dragon and (possibly) never hearing human speech. He cares for Ruffnut and also tried to convince her to leave him when the Changewings attacked. He is shown to enjoy Ruffnut singing to him and would look crossly at her when she stops in between. Powers and Abilities As a sea/Tidal class dragon Scauldy's skin dries up and turns gray when he is in the warm sun on land and away from water, but it turns green again when he is wet or back in the ocean. *'Intelligence and Communication Skills:' These massive, powerful dragons are well-known for blasting currents of searing waters that can destroy an entire ship in seconds. The Scauldrons are mostly considered as non-fire breathers, but they seemingly possess sources of heats other than body temperatures that are most likely reminders of their terrestrial or other ancestral abilities (otherwise, the waters around them would constantly vaporize and would not be able to fit in their natural habitats and ecosystems), at least for creating hot waters. There had been several observations supporting this idea, or even indicating that they can actually breathe fire. *'Strength:' Scauldrons are shown to be able to crush a barrow with seemingly no struggle by using their jaw strength. Scauldrons have strong, flexible tails, making them able to easily whip a Viking off for a long distance. Scauldrons, considering their size, can take on a lot of pressure, as Bonecrusher's Conquest has shown to keep on flying as Fishlegs ran up his neck. *'Flame:' Instead of fire Scauldron's breath/shoot out blasts of scalding water that can melt skin right off Vikings' bones. Weapons Scauly may not have any physical weapons, but he does have sharp teeth and strong wings to push incoming flying dragons away from him. His scalding blasts also helps him keep other dragons and Vikings that wish to hurt him away. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Despite trying to melt the skin off his bones, Hiccup wasn't going to leave or let Scauly get attacked by a group of angry wild Changewings while his skin dries up. Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Ruffnut Thorston Although aggressive, he quickly warms up to Ruffnut after smelling the fish oil Ruffnut puts on her hair to make it look unwashed and greasy, which reminded him of his home. The two become fast friends and they form a strong bond towards each other. Each are willing to risk their life for the another. Ruffnut in particular, sacrificed her hair by cutting it so that her hair may be used to finish the splint for Scauldy. Scauldy is also shown to be concerned for the well-being of Ruffnut as he was trying to convince her to leave him when the Changewings were attacking. Scauldy is shown to be extremely grateful to Ruffnut for saving him and possibly will remember her until they meet again. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:DreamWorks Dragons Characters Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Animals